Poppycock
| image = Image:Rdr_poppycock.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300 | start = Chuparosa | end = Chuparosa | prereqs = None | giver = Uriah Tollets | location = Various | rewards = Honor/Fame, $1000 | previous = Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Civilization, at any Price" | next = None }} is a stranger mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story In the town of Chuparosa, a man named Uriah Tollets has a package he needs delivering, which he can't get to himself because the package is stored in the village of Nosalida, which happens to be involved in a conflict between the rebels and army. The player is tasked with the retrieval and delivery of the package to a man in El Matadero. After delivering the package, Marston recieves 1,000 dollars, and must go back and give the money to Uriah. Upon confronting Tollets for the second time, it is revealed that the package was opium for the railroad workers. The missions may end one of two ways: the player give Tollets the money OR the player kills Tollets and keeps the money. Walkthrough * Meet up with Mr. Tollets in Chuparosa. He will tell you to get a package at Nosalida. * Once at Nosalida, a gang hideout which may be inhabited by a lot of bandits, go to the docks and open a chest, which contains some money and the package. * Next you will have to go to El Matadero and give the package to the foreman. The foreman will give you $1000 to take back to Mr. Tollets. * Return to Chuparosa to deliver the cash. A small cutscene will play, and afterwards you will be prompted to either give Mr. Tollets the $1000 or take it for yourself. Note that you must kill him to keep the money; if you do not kill him and walk away with the money, the quest will fail. Keeping the money nets you fame and negative honor while giving him the money will give you fame and positive honor. Tips & Tricks * It is possible to keep the $1000 and get positive honor. When prompted to either give the money back or kill Mr. Tollets, give it to him, then equip the bandana and kill him. Killing Mr. Tollets with the bandana on will not give you any negative honor, but you will get a bounty on your head, so loot him for the thousand bucks (and some change) and get out of town. * There is also another way. If you give him the $1000 and let him leave the building, follow him outside (wear your bandana, just in case you do need to take care of him yourself) and aim your weapon at him. He will start firing, take cover and allow the lawmen to take him down. Then loot his body, no negative honor and you get to keep the $1000. * A third option is also available. Give him the $1000 and you will get your fame and positive honor. Then follow him outside of the building. Then lasso him and tie him up and carry him out of Chuparosa. Lassoing him will cause a bounty to be placed on you. Set him down out of sight and slit his throat. Loot the body and claim your $1000 with no negative honor. Trivia *If you start this mission as John and finish it with Jack, the dialogue is changed slightly, with Mr. Tollets remarking that "your father was a good man." *The total amount of money you can loot from Tollets' corpse is actually $1017 if you have the rabbits foot because he has other money besides what you give him. *The title of the mission is a pun on the word "poppy", as opium is extracted from a specific type of poppy. Achievements ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player